fantasylolfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud 9
Cloud 9 is a North American Organization formerly known as Quantic Gaming. History 2013 Quantic Gaming would fail to qualify for the inaugural LCS split with a roster of Yazuki, Hai, Nientonsoh, WildTurtle, and LemonNation. They would bounce back, qualifying for the summer season, now with Balls, Meteos, Hai, Sneaky, and LemonNation. They would dominate the LCS in their first split, going 25-3 and qualifying for worlds. Due to the format, C9 would not participate in groups, going straight to the quarterfinals where they would lose 2-1 to Fnatic. 2014 C9 would continue to dominate in 2014, but would lose 3-2 to TSM in the summer finals. They would still qualify for worlds where they would escape a group with Korean Najin White Shield and European Alliance after Alliance was upset by Brazil's KaBuM!. They would still fall in the quarterfinals, after drawing Samsung Blue and losing 3-1. 2015 After playing second fiddle to TSM all spring, Hai would retire and C9 would bring in Incarnati0n. Cloud 9 would plummet to the bottom of the standings. Desperate for leadership, C9 would bench Meteos and bring Hai back, this time in the jungle. C9 would dodge relegations, placing them in the regional gauntlet. C9 would reverse-sweep their way through the gauntlet and all the way to worlds. At worlds they would draw AHQ, Fnatic, and IG. They would start an amazing 3-0, but would fall apart, ending the group on an 0-3 run, finishing 3-3. After a lost tiebreaker to AHQ, C9 would be eliminated from worlds. 2016 In 2016 Incarnati0n would rename to Jensen, and the team would sign Rush as their new jungler, moving Hai to support to split time with new acquisition Bunny FuFuu. The team would place in the middle of the pack. In summer they would move on from Balls, Rush, and Hai, sending them to their academy squad while bringing in Impact, Meteos, and Smoothie. Bunny FuFuu would retire mid-split after losing the starting job to Smoothie. This team would place 3rd before losing in the finals, but would win the gauntlet and qualify for worlds again. They would go 3-3 in a group with SKT, IMay, and the Flash Wolves before getting swept by SSG in the quarterfinals. 2017 In 2017 they would bring Contractz up to the main squad as their jungler, as well as bring in Ray to split time in the top lane. After once again trailing TSM all spring, they would give Ray even more playing time in summer. This would backfire culminating in a quarterfinal playoff exit. They would then commit to Impact, run the gauntlet, and make it back to worlds. They would win every game in the play-in stage, and go 3-3 to escape a group with EDG, SKT, and AHQ. They would once again exit in quarters after losing 3-2 to Team WE. 2018 In 2018 they would switch top and jungle again, signing Licorice and Svenskeren, but have a bad spring, finishing 5th. In summer they would look like the worst team for a lot of the split, bringing in their entire academy team as substitutions at one point or another. They would then trade Smoothie for Zeyzal and find their grove, climbing all the way to 2nd. After sweeping TSM in the gauntlet finals, they would qualify for worlds yet again. Cloud 9 almost lost in the knockout game of the play-in stage before beating Gambit 3-2. They would then go 4-2 in a group with RNG, Gen.G, and Team Vitality. After upsetting Afreeca Freecs 3-0, they themselves would get swept at the hands of Fnatic. 2019 After Jensen left for Team Liquid, C9 signed Nisqy to be their new mid laner. After clearly being 2nd place all year, behind only TL, they would qualify for Worlds as NA's 2nd seed. Current Roster Top - Licorice Jungle - Svenskeren Mid - Nisqy ADC - Sneaky Support - Zeyzal Substitute - Fantasy Outlook Cloud 9 profiles as a middle of the pack team, this applies to fantasy as well. C9 likes to be aggressive, helping their fantasy points some, but still leaving them as a middle tier option. Fantasy Points per Game Regular Season Licorice - 16.44 Svenskeren - 18.39 Nisqy - 19.56 Sneaky - 17.89 Zeyzal - 16.99 Playoffs Licorice - 18.39 Svenskeren - 19.89 Nisqy - 20.95 Sneaky - 22.29 Zeyzal - 17.82